Aegon Targaryen (son of Rhaegar and Elia)
::This article is about the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. For other characters who share the same name, see: Aegon Targaryen (disambiguation). Prince Aegon Targaryen was the second child and firstborn son of the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, with Elia Martell. Biography Aegon Targaryen was the son of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell. He had an older sister, Rhaenys Targaryen, and a younger paternal half-brother also named Aegon but raised under the name, Jon Snow.HBO Viewers Guide House Targaryen Family Tree"The Winds of Winter""The Dragon and the Wolf" For mysterious reasons, Rhaegar allegedly abducted "Jon's" mother Lyanna Stark, sparking a rebellion that ultimately deposed House Targaryen as the ruling house of Westeros. Rhaegar was killed by Robert Baratheon, who was Lyanna's betrothed, at the Battle of the Trident. Soon afterward, Aegon and Rhaenys were brutally murdered along with their mother by Ser Gregor Clegane during the Sack of King's Landing.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Elia Targaryen entry Eventually, it is revealed that the High Septon at the time annulled the marriage of Rhaegar and Elia and officiated the marriage of Rhaegar and Lyanna on the same day."Eastwatch" Whether or not the annulment officially delegitimized Aegon and his sister has yet to be confirmed, however, "Jon's" apparent legitimacy as Rhaegar's last living son makes him "Aegon VI"."Winterfell" Season 3 Thoros of Myr reminisces how he witnessed Gregor Clegane presenting the bodies of Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys before the Iron Throne."Kissed by Fire" Season 4 Aegon is mentioned many times, along with his mother and sister, by his maternal uncle Oberyn Martell, who makes it quite clear that he wants justice for their deaths."Two Swords""Breaker of Chains""Mockingbird" He gets his chance to confront Ser Gregor when Tyrion Lannister demands a trial by combat to prove his innocence in the death of his nephew, King Joffrey Baratheon. Oberyn volunteers to be Tyrion's champion after learning that Ser Gregor will be fighting for the crown. As the two champions commence battle at the trial, Oberyn identifies himself to the Mountain as the brother of Elia and reminds his opponent of the crime he committed against House Martell, saying, "You raped my sister, you murdered her, you killed her children." Despite wearing light armor and drinking before their fight, Oberyn initially gains the upper hand and proceeds to slowly cut down the Mountain all the while shouting in an ever louder voice, "You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!" Thinking his opponent to be fully incapacitated, Oberyn again demands the Mountain confess his crime and reveal who gave him the order, pointing accusingly at the Mountain's liege lord, Tywin Lannister. However, in his hubris Oberyn is unexpectedly caught off guard when the Mountain suddenly trips him up. Berserk with fury at nearly being killed by his opponent, the Mountain pins Oberyn to the ground and proceeds to gouge out his eyeballs, making him scream in agony, as he roars for all to hear, "Elia Martell! I killed her children! Then I raped her! Then I smashed her head...in like this!" He then crushes Oberyn's skull, effectively confirming the long-standing rumor of arguably his most infamous war crime."The Mountain and the Viper" Family tree Paternal Maternal In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Aegon is the infant son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. He was allegedly killed by Gregor Clegane bashing his head in against a wall - then while still covered in the gore of the baby's blood and brains, Gregor raped Aegon's mother and killed her (some say he cut her in half with his sword). In the books, Amory Lorch separately killed Aegon's sister Rhaenys but the TV series condensed this with Gregor killing both. One of the visions Daenerys sees in the House of the Undying is of her brother Rhaegar, his wife and a baby: Rhaegar decides on the name "Aegon" for his newborn son, as he thinks the name fit for a king; Elia asks whether Rhaegar will make a song for their son, and he replies that Aegon, the prince that was promised, already has the song of ice and fire. Rhaegar then says enigmatically that there must be "one more", since "the dragon has three heads". Later, Daenerys tells Jorah Mormont about her vision. Jorah confirms that the people she saw matched the description of Rhaegar and Elia, and the baby was their heir Aegon; he comments that if Aegon was "the prince that was promised", then the promise was broken when he was killed. In the fifth novel, Daenerys muses about Aegon, who would have been the sixth of his name to sit on the Iron Throne. She believes that, had Aegon lived, she might have married him, as he would have been closer to her in age than Viserys. Unbeknownst to Daenerys, Aegon is alive: Varys switched him with another baby (the one that the Mountain killed), smuggled him across the narrow sea and entrusted him to Illyrio Mopatis. Currently he is in the custody of Jon Connington, who is determined to do everything in his power to make Aegon ascend the Iron Throne. Quaithe enigmatically warns Daenerys of several people, among them the "griffin" and the "mummer's dragon"; Daenerys has no idea who are these people, but to the readers it is obvious Quaithe refers to Connington and Aegon respectively. In contrast to the other people mentioned in Quaithe's obscure prophecy (Tyrion, Quentyn Martell, Victarion Greyjoy and the Red Priest Moqorro), Aegon and Connington do not get involved in the current events at the Slaver's Bay. According to Varys, Aegon has been shaped for rule before he could walk; he has been trained in arms, as befits a knight to be; he has been taught to read and write and to speak several languages; he has studied history and law and poetry; a septa has instructed him in the mysteries of the Faith; he has lived with fisherfolk, worked with his hands, swum in rivers and mended nets and learned to wash his own clothes at need; he can fish and cook and bind up a wound, he knows what it is like to be hungry, to be hunted, to be afraid. While Tommen has been taught that kingship is his right, Aegon knows kingship is his duty, that a king must put his people first, and live and rule for them. When Aegon makes his first appearance (before his true identity is revealed to the readers), he is described as a handsome, lithe and well-made youth, with a lanky build and a shock of dark blue hair (his hair is dyed as a part of his disguise) and dark blue eyes, about fifteen or sixteen years old. Tyrion travels for a while with Aegon, Connington and their servants. They intruduce themselves as Griff and his son, but Tyrion soon figures out their true identities. While Connington acts hostilely toward Tyrion, Aegon befriends him. Aegon is certain that once he meets Daenerys, she will marry him and give him her armies and dragons, then they will travel to Westeros and conquer it; he sees nothing wrong of the idea of marrying his aunt, according to the Targaryens' custom of marrying their kin (in sharp contrast to Jon Snow, who keeps distance from Daenerys once he is told about his true identity in the show). Hearing that, Tyrion scoffs at Aegon; he explains to the overconfident youth that his aunt is not some timid little girl who does whatever she is told, but a powerful queen, who has crossed deserts, survived assassins, rallied armies and conquered cities. Tyrion concludes that if Aegon appears before her like that (even with the Golden Company), he'll look like a beggar; he advises Aegon to travel to Westeros instead, raise his banners, rally supporters, and then Daenerys will come and meet him as equals. When Aegon and Connington arrive at Volantis (without Tyrion, who has been kidnapped by Jorah at Selhorys) and join the Golden Company, they find out that Daenerys is still in Meereen, and due to the siege - they cannot reach her. Whether Aegon is aware or not of the severity of his aunt's predicament, he does not intend to assist her. He suggests what Tyrion advised him earlier - that they should sail to Westeros instead; nearly all the officers agree. Harry Strickland, coward and hesitant as ever, objects, but no one listen to him. Soon after Aegon and Connington arrive at Westeros, the Golden Company seizes Griffin's Roost and several more castles in the Stormlands; Connington's next target is Storm's End. Aegon, who starts acting arrogantly, announces that he wants to lead the attack on Storm's End. Connington sends a letter to Doran Martell, informing him that his nephew is alive, and offering an alliance. Doran, cautious as ever, regards the contents of the letter dubiously; since he prefers not to act till he knows for a certainty what is happening, he sends his daughter Arianne to find out whether Aegon and Connington are really the people whom they claim to be. Since the marriage of Rhaegar and Elia has never been annulled (it is an invention of the TV show), Aegon has the strongest claim to the Iron Throne, according to the Westerosi inheritance laws. There are fan speculations that the aforementioned youth who claims to be Aegon - is an impostor, whom Varys and Illyrio intend to use as a puppet king in order to gain power. It should be noted that Aegon's book character has not been merged with Jon's show character; Aegon is considered dead in the show. See also * References de:Aegon Targaryen (Sohn von Elia Martell) fr:Aegon Targaryen pl:Aegon Targaryen (syn Rhaegara i Elii) ru:Эйгон Таргариен (сын Рейгара) Category:Princes Category:Crownlanders Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Deceased individuals